Biologic indicators can include resistivity, conductivity, absorption, reflectivity, temperature, moisture content, pressure, motion, expansion/contraction, chemical content, or capacitance, among others. Biologic indicators can provide an insight into biologic function. Hospitals often monitor biologic function using dedicated machines, such as a heart rate monitor, a blood pressure monitor, or the like. Such monitors can be cumbersome and generally immobile.